


Goddamn Autocorrect

by harvroth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Erections In The School Hallway Tut-Tut, First Kiss, He's So Hard, Hogwarts Era, How On Earth Does Draco Know What Autocorrect Is, I Am So Bad At Writing Draco, Innuendo Not Intended, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco," The Gryffindor began, wondering how the hell Draco knew what muggle autocorrect was, "this-this is a verbal conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is kinda (very) stupid but I found loads of old Drarrys I've written from tumblr prompts and whatnot and I thought hey why don't i post these really dumb fics, what is there to lose. So yeah, here we are. The second throwback dumb fic of the day (Zimbits was my first)  
> Anyway, please enjoy x

"Hey! Potter!" 

Harry exhaled, dropping his head back to glare at the ceiling as he heard the quick footsteps catching up with him.

He didn't stop though, not even as the voice snapped at him again, and again.

Just keep walking, two minutes you'll be with Hermione and Ron, he won't dare approaching you then, Harry repeated in his head as he sped up.

No such luck.

The voice, the nasal stuck up voice he hadn't missed in the slightest, had caught up with him.

"Pot-" The voice began but froze as Harry whipped around and threw him his best glare.

"For fuck sake, Draco, what do you want?" He spat, startling both himself and Draco (if his wide eyes and open mouth were anything to go by - unless that was caused by his swift reaction) with the use of Dra-Malfoy's first name. He had no idea where it came from, but he didn't let his scowl falter.

Through squinting eyes, Harry examined Malfoy, watching as his grey eyes narrowed, he clamped his jaw shut, clenching his teeth and he seemed to consider what he wanted to say.

Harry let him take the time to decide, as he took in the white-blond hair that was usually pristinely styled, only today it fell over his forehead, just to his furrowed eyebrows, with the tiniest wave to it. It looked so soft and silky, but Harry refused to think about this so he moved his eyes down. Malfoy's eyes were framed by grey smudges, as if he hadn't slept properly for the past week (and Harry knew his eyes were in the same state), though his cheeks weren't as hollow as the last time he'd seen him, and the clothes definitely weren't as baggy as they were in 6th year.

In fact, from what Harry could see through the green and black robes, was that Malfoy had filled out quite a bit, in a rather delicious way.

Harry stepped back, nearly choking at his own thought, but Malfoy, thank Merlin, hadn't seemed to notice Harry's admiration.

Though his face had relaxed and he was licking his lips while his eyes traveled over Harry's body in a way that made him feel completely naked.

It made him shiver.

"For you to fuck me all day," Malfoy breathed. 

This time, Harry did choke, trying to ignore the blood rushing south sensation at his words.

"Uh-" Harry started, stepping back, lest he jump his rival.

As soon as the utterance left Harry's mouth, Malfoy seemed to realise what he'd said, his pale cheeks going a delicious red colour, his eyes darting about everywhere.

"Goddamn autocorrect," he muttered, looking frantically at anything other than Harry.

"Draco," The Gryffindor began, wondering how the hell Draco knew what muggle autocorrect was, "this-this is a verbal conversation." 

Malfoy looked up, his eyes catching Harry's again, his cheeks flushing even more before he looked at the floor again.  
He could suddenly see how much more silver than grey Draco's eyes were and he wondered when or how he got so close, but he found he didn't really care.

Not when Draco looked at him with mortified eyes and pink, moist lips.

"Didn't say no though." Harry muttered, briefly lifting his eyes to Draco's and then dropping back down to the open mouth before he pounced. 

Malfoy groaned as Harry wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled him flush against his body.

And God, he realised, at the shudder he felt at the friction, they were both rock solid, causing him to let out some sort of gargled moan before he blurted out, "Gryffindor. Dorms. Now." And then he grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him back the way they came, not sparing a second thought for the friend's he was keeping waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's ridiculous but please don't be mean in the comments I'm terribly sensitive  
> my tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
